Game Changer
by Lauricha
Summary: When Serena receives the unfortunate news that the publishing house she works for in New York City is going under, her and the girls decide to head to salsa night at Tryst in SoHo. Of course that night she would bump into her arch-nemesis - the handsome med intern -Darien Shields. But not all is lost, for her jarring encounter with him gives her an idea for a bi-weekly column. R&R
1. A Lost Job, Tryst, and the Great Idea

A/N : Hiya all *waves* I'm still new to the SM fandom. I have been reading SM ff for years now but have only just recently begun to pen my own stories. I have one longer one-shot uploaded to this account called "His Secret". Check it out :) Hope you enjoy this story! I am having A TON of fun writing it. Ahhh. Love Darien and Serena and the girls so so much. Please review down below and tell me everything. What you liked, disliked, and any tips or suggestions for future chappies :) I believe this will be ten to twelve chapters long.

Ciaaaao xo

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Serena's mouth fell open. "Uh - Boss, you wanted to see me?"

Her boss - frumpy, red-faced Mr. Mosher - had been tipping back an entire bottle of Jack Daniels. The liquid brown gold sloshed around the emblazoned bottle, clearly a special edition.

"Ms. Tsukino!"

The bottle fell to his desk with a clunk, liquid slopping over the slim top.

This didn't bode well, she thought, grimacing. Edging away from the doorway, Serena began, "If this is a bad time . . . "

"No!" Spittle flew from his mouth. "No. Now is the _perfect_ time. What better time than the present? Right?!"

Serena raised an eyebrow, her hands coming down to smooth her black pencil skirt. Was Mr. Henry having a meltdown? Where the heck was the resident psychologist?

"Alright. Erm - shoot."

His eyes nearly fell out of his head. "I don't want to shoot anyone! _I _want to be shot."

Serena nearly face-palmed in that moment. Her boss _clearly _was having a mid life crisis. The office smelt of old take-out from last week. Sniffing, she raised her left eyebrow. It was most definitely orange chicken.

Mmm orange chicken. Maybe on her way home from work she'd stop by Ghenta's and pick up some lemon sesame chicken AND orange chicken. She did get paid that week. It was her first pay not going towards her student loan.

Cause she was FINALLY done paying that damn -

"Ms. Tsukino, I'm - uh, sorry but we have to . . . let you go."

That explained the expensive whiskey.

A flush of heat rose, goose-pimples breaking out across her bare arms. Blinking, she stared at her boss whose face was morphing from red to plum purple.

This was her first big girl job since graduating university. What was she going to do? With such short notice?

"You see Ms. Tsukino, we've been in debt now for . . . "

Blood rushed in her ears as Mr. Mosher prattled on about how their independent publishing house in New York City - Dreamcatchers - had been struggling with lower sales for the previous year and dealing with copious amounts of debt from the previous owner. Finally, Serena raised her hand out - interrupting his depressing tale of the company's imminent downfall.

"So, how long do I have, sir?"

Tipping back more whisky, he let out a grunt. "One week."

"One week." She repeated back dumbly.

Why hadn't they said anything sooner? Her eyes sought out the crusty bottle of whisky on his desk, suddenly feeling a dangerous urge to either snipe it, finish it herself, or bounce it off his shining forehead.

_Just when things were going good too! _

Serena heaved that thought aside and stuck her hand out to Mr. Mosher. Already the anger was receding into its dark cave, her insides sore from the unpleasant acidic anger. He was a kind man and she was grateful to him for even hiring her, the naive blue-eyed nineteen year old, fresh out of a summer editing program.

"Good luck, Mr. Mosher."

He regarded her for a moment longer, his almond eyes soft. "Good luck, Ms. Tsukino. I wish you all the best."

"I'd slow down on that whisky - save it for the others you need to tell." She sang before side-stepping out of his office.

Hot tears prickled in her eyes. She was going to miss this place. As a managing editor, she'd been able to employ her skills and make a pay-check. A measly pay-check but it was something. And of course, it hadn't been her dream job - freelance writer - but she'd enjoyed it just the same.

"I'll even miss the soapy coffee."

Sturdy cardboard boxes were littered all throughout the office. Sandra, a fellow editor, was mindlessly shoving books and trinkets inside a smaller box, her shoulders shaking. Poor Sandra. She had three young girls at home to take care of. Serena swept into her office, her own thoughts beginning to muddle together.

The calendar that hung over her messy desk was blotted in red and purple ink. Her eyes carelessly passed over the dates. Today was Wednesday. Hump day.

Serena suddenly brightened. Wednesday was salsa night at Tryst.

Tonight would be the _perfect_ night to go out! Flipping open her clunky, old Samsung, her fingers danced across the phone's smudged keyboard.

_Date tonight. Tryst? Much needed. S._

Straightening, Serena glanced around her small office room. Cerulean eyes settled on the overflowing bookcase underneath the bay window overlooking Central Park in all its leafy, green glory.

"Have to start someplace." Sliding to her knees, she began the HUGE task of packing her little office away.

* * *

Tryst was a favorite for the girls. Located in SoHo, drinks were reasonably priced and you could find a mix of business casual, artists, and hipsters in the unassuming niche.

Tugging at the hem of her turquoise knit top, Serena glanced around the bar. Red hemp lamps hung from the ceiling. Candles were sprinkled across the room in black twisted holders, cascading the room into a soft glow. Waiters adorned in all black attire flitted back and forth from the bar to booths, liquors, beers, and colorful cocktails balanced on silver trays.

A grin formed at her lips. She couldn't wait to see the girls. Panic hadn't set in about the loss of her job. Numbness stilted the panic for now. And besides, something would come up.

Right?

Catching sight of the girls, she weaved through the labyrinth of people, oblivious to an appreciate stare from a silver-haired man.

"Thanks for coming." Serena sat down and slid her face into the palm of her hands. "You won't believe what happened today."

Rei waved a hand. "Spill."

"Have a sip of this first." Mina chirped, sliding her rosy cosmopolitan towards Serena. "I haven't had one of these in ages. I forgot how yummy they are. And strong."

Serena took a massive gulp of the pink liquid, burning as it went down.

"Dreamcatchers went under. Mosher let me go. I have _one_ week!" Taking another hearty gulp, she continued, "I don't know why they didn't tell us before. You know, a little heads up would have been nice."

"Oh boy." Lita swung a hand through her wild brown hair. "So you're out of a job for now. Hmmm."

Ami tilted her blue-rimmed glasses up. "I know they are accepting applications for a research assistant position at the hospital. That may be an option - you did get a degree in psychology."

"Thanks Ami, but . . . I hate statistics! That degree was nearly the _end_ of me."

"You were the one who always left studying for that class to the last minute." Rei rolled her eyes. "You just need to find something new to do."

"I want to write!" Serena winced. "Sorry."

Mina laid a heavily braceleted hand on Serena's forearm. "I lucked out with my fashion connection through Cam, otherwise I don't know what I'd be doing. Why don't you help out for a bit at some shoots? It's something temporary. Besides, free strawberry doughnuts at break! They are divine."

Lita piped up, "You could pick up some shifts at my juice shop. We're getting busier because Christmas is just around the corner."

Mina waved a hand in front of them. "I have the perfect idea - I think you would be perfect for modelling. I have some contacts. We could get you a gig!"

Serena's eyes widened in horror. Lita tried to suppress a grin but failed as Rei snorted. "Serena, model? She's about as graceful as a work-horse."

"Hey!"

A server paused at their table. "Can I get you a drink, Miss?"

"Another one of those. Please." She pointed to the cosmopolitan she'd returned to Mina - two inches of the drink remaining in the pink-frosted martini glass.

"So it's going to be one of those nights. Alright. In that case, I'll have another one as well."

"I'm fine." Ami smiled tentatively up at the waiter who winked. He swept away and Serena watched his retreating figure to the bar.

Wait. Her heart stopped and she rubbed her eyes. Was she really seeing _him_?

Squinting, she let out a loud moan. _No, no, no!_

"Oh my, the sexy intern himself is here." Rei clicked her maroon nails on the glass table and glanced over at Serena, a smirk at her lips. "Your night is only getting better."

_Damn Shields_, she thought, cocking her head to get a better view. He was dressed in a pair of indigo jeans and a long-sleeved olive tee paired with tan desert boots. His clothing choices had definitely improved since their high school days. Their relationship hadn't. She still found him infuriating and cocky.

Grimacing, she said to the girls, "I can't handle him tonight. If he tries to say anything rude I'll pop him one in the face. All those Muay Thai lessons could come in handy."

"Serena, you can't assault him here. At least wait until we're outside." Mina glanced over the rim of her glass. "Besides, you should try giving him the time of day. Maybe he isn't the prick he used to be."

"Hmph. Somehow I doubt that. You remember the last time we saw each other?"

The other three girls grimaced as Mina tried to hide a smile. They had been invited to a mutual friend's birthday party at Andrew's apartment. Serena and Darien had been there for five minutes and had begun arguing like old times - voices quickly escalating.

Rei had broken the two up, hissing at both of them, exclaiming how embarrassing they were to be around. That they weren't kids any more.

"Rei really tore into us that night." Serena snorted as her feisty friend flashed her a look.

"Yes, well, why can't you get along like normal human beings?"

"Shields is _not _normal!" Serena sighed, eyeing him. "Maybe he is. I don't know. But every time I'm near him I regress back to my fifteen-year-old self and end up acting ridiculous. You think we would have gotten past this already."

"Oh, _regress_, nice word."

"Maybe I'm being too hard on him. Maybe he has changed."

Ami winked. "It sounds like you've been thinking about this a bit, Serena."

"Not really."

Lita blew a wisp of brown hair from her eyes. "Did I tell you that Cole wanted to stay in tonight? B-o-ring. It's beginning to feel like we're an old couple."

Mina nodded sympathetically. "It seems like guys are brainless when it comes to keeping things exciting."

"You're right about that." Rei shook her ebony head. "They get us and then all the flattery, exciting dates, and expensive flowers are - poof! Gone."

"I don't have time for dating." Ami smiled at the girls sympathetic expressions. "Other than seeing some of the other interns at the hospital . . . Well , I really just don't have the time to maintain a relationship with a significant other."

"Aw, are we your significant others, Ami?" Mina preened. "I feel so special!"

Lita tipped her glass. "Aye."

Serena took a gulp from the rosy cosmopolitan the waiter deposited in front of her. Her eyes were locked with a silver-haired guy. Her heart thumped lightly inside her chest.

Deciding to play coy, she turned away from him and tapped Rei lightly. "How about you, Rei? Any luck lately? How are you and Sei?"

"Split up."

"What?" Mina squawked. "You didn't tell us!"

"Just happened yesterday. You won't believe what he asked me. He started to push for sex and offered to pay me after I refused a number of times. We were on our third date! And I mean, who asks to pay?"

A horrified expression skittered across Serena's face. "Wow. Yuck. You're better off without him. What's with guys these days? There aren't any good ones left."

She glanced back to the bar, shoulders slumped forwards. The music had tilted to a smooth tango tune. Alluring for the nearly intoxicated. Her cerulean eyes slid to Darien, seemingly stiff and uncomfortable to be there. He kept tapping his long fingers against the edge of the bar, his eyes flitting to and fro.

"What's with him?"

Lita shook her glass, clinking the melting ice cubes. "Oh Shields. He certainly hasn't changed."

"No. No, he hasn't." She replied absently, watching the visibly uncomfortable Darien.

Fingering the stem of her chilled martini glass, she tipped the liquid back. Placing the now empty martini glass on the table, she winked at her friends.

"I'm going to go over and talk with him. Maybe he has changed since we've last seen each other. Highly unlikely but you never know!" The last bit came out sing-songy and Ami cringed.

"Serena-" Rei began but the blonde-haired pixie had already slipped away.

Lita's lips curved upwards. "Oh boy. Shields doesn't know what's coming for him."

"Let's wait for awhile before we intervene." Mina tipped her glass at Lita. "Could be entertaining!"

* * *

_Darien Shields_, she thought, _Who are you?_

Serena couldn't fathom why she was reflecting on this particular question as she weaved her way to the crowded bar - but to be honest, Darien Shields really _was_ a complete mystery to her. Some guys were easy to figure out. He was not one of them.

And maybe she was shooting herself in the foot by going up and chatting with him, but something about him kept her coming back, no matter how infuriating he could be. Something jelled between the two - although they would never openly admit it.

The musky smell of sour odour and spilt beer weaved in the air. Wrinkling her nose, Serena moseyed her way through the crowd of people holding onto their precious gin martinis with plump olives and slim green bottles of beer.

Andrew was chatting up a curvy brunette and Darien was still alone, gazing out at the crowd, his face expressionless.

Sweeping her heavy blonde hair behind her, she stepped forcefully through the crowd, smiling apologetically at the tall woman she bumped into.

"Serena?"

His look of surprise was priceless. Her insides warmed triumphantly as he looked her up and down, lingering on her bare arms then back up to her eyes.

"Darien! I mean - Shields. It's been awhile." Serena smiled impishly up at the taller man. "You look good."

Darien raised an eyebrow, a coolness to his sapphire eyes. "What's gotten into you, Serena? Had a bit much already?"

Her insides seized. _Why_ did he always have something provoking to say? Serena leaned back on the bar. She saw him watching her carefully from the corner of her eye, his full lips twitching upwards.

"You are infuriating."

"Come on Tsukino, where's that spark I remember?"

She locked eyes with the handsome medical intern. Oh, how she wished she could show him exactly how much she had. One swift kick to the groin and he'd regret saying that. On second thought, she probably would get banned from Tryst for assaulting Darien.

And she did not want that to happen.

Inhaling deeply and taking the yogic route, she flexed her pale white hands, concentrating instead on the satisfying crackling sensation.

Darien cocked his head. "No insulting comeback? Physical assault? What's happened to you?"

Serena let out a breezy sigh. She couldn't get over her restraint - she deserved a healthy pat on the back! Or a hot sundae. Her eyes glazed over as the delicious dessert appeared in her mind's eye. A pungent scent of sour body odour interrupted her fantasy. Wriggling her nose, she glanced up at Darien with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Don't you think it's time we grew up? We don't always have to be at each other's throats, you know."

"Right. Somehow I think that's easier said than done." His eyes glittered darkly.

She swat him on the arm. "Well, if you have that cynical attitude, of course it is."

"Tsukino, you don't sound like yourself."

"Come on Darien, people grow up and realize a few things."

The coolness in his eyes softened. Darien smiled down at her and she felt her lips mirroring his. Maybe they could be civil towards each other! Brushing a sweaty hand through her blonde tresses she powered forward.

"I have some bad news. I got fired today."

Darien shifted positions so he was facing her. "Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"What? You feel bad for me? This is a first! We're growing leaps and bounds here."

He smirked. "Oh Serena, you stay around long enough and we'll-"

Whatever he was about to say, Serena didn't catch - although part of her was happy because she was starting to feel a strange magnetism towards Shields. Too much, too soon.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you'd like to dance?"

The exotic silvery-haired man stood before them and had spoken in a throaty accent. Eyes the color of cold steel, he was dressed in all black except for his silk mint green dress shirt. Serena shivered as their eyes locked. Who _was_ this guy?

She caught Darien clenching his jaw. His sapphire eyes slide over to her, expression impassive.

Inwardly, she cursed the timing. For once, her and Darien had been getting along civilly. But the guy was smoking, and besides, a dance wouldn't be too long? It was salsa - which she was miserable at - but how could she refuse this demi-god? Her and Darien could catch up more later.

_Now that that's dealt with_, she thought, a coy smile playing at her lips.

"I'll be back!"

Darien didn't return the smile but instead nodded curtly.

Coolness seized her insides as she accepted the stranger's offered hand, leaving Darien at the bar watching them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt there but if I didn't say something I know I would regret it."

That throaty accent again. Serena neck warmed as she glanced up into his steel eyes.

"That's okay. Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes?"

He laughed. "Oh yes."

Maybe she should have been put off by his cockiness but instead she felt drawn to him. Perhaps it was the quick gulping of the cosmopolitan martini, she thought to herself with a rueful grin.

Weaved into the throng of partners dancing amidst the sweaty, aromatic air, Serena couldn't help gazing through the crowd back to the bar. A shapely red-head had engaged Darien in conversation, and as she saw him laugh she felt an uncomfortable prickle of jealousy.

Swallowing tightly, she turned and slid into her dance partner's arms. "Just a warning. I haven't danced salsa in ages." Erm. More like never.

"Well it's a good thing I'm an expert." His husky voice oozed all around her seductively. Oh boy.

And suddenly they were dancing. He whirled her, spun her, to the left and to the right. Serena found herself unable to talk as they pressed to and fro amidst the other dancers, the salsa music quite intoxicating. As intoxicating as this gorgeous man.

The song slowed, changing to a more sensual, slow dance. Serena sighed in relief. She was wondering how she had made it through that fast tango. He had to have been an incredibly experienced dancer, her eyes roved across his lean figure.

Blinking, she said, "My name is Serena. Yours?"

"Right. I'm forgetting myself. Diamond." His hand pressed into the small of her back. "Do you come here often?"

"It's a favorite spot for my friends and I. We don't normally come on Wednesday but I got fired from my job today. It was necessary."

"Fired?"

"Unfortunately."

They were silent for a few minutes, pressed together, engulfed in the music. Serena inhaled Diamond's cucumber scent appreciatively. Whatever cologne he wore was exquisite.

"I asked because I've never seen you here before - I know I would remember you."

Warmth trickled into her cheeks. A sardonic wave filled her stomach at the cliché line. She could forgive him for that one line, couldn't she?

The song ended in an exaggerated tempo of drums and bass notes. Serena untangled herself from him, alarmed to notice she was sweating heavily, beads dripping down the side of her cheeks. They were silent for a moment too long and she glanced around, suddenly grasping mindlessly.

"That was nice!" Ergh. But he surprised her with his next question.

"Would you like to go out some evening, Serena?"

Serena quelled the giddy butterflies that were rolling through her stomach. "Yes, I'd like that."

Diamond leaned in to peck her on the cheek but she turned around just at the wrong time, his face getting smacked with a thwap of thick blonde hair.

Trilling loudly, cheeks stained red, she smacked him on the shoulder. "Sorry about that! Here's my number."

He gave her a perplexed look and then looked to the number she had typed into his phone. "I'll be . . . in touch."

_Wow, that was awkward__. We'll see if he actually calls_, she thought, making her way back to the bar. A surprising wave of relief washed down her insides when she saw Darien alone this time.

"You're still here!"

Darien's expression was cool. "Umhmm."

"What's got you in a twist? Wait, I know, you're upset because foxy red-head didn't give her number to you." She teased, eyes shining. But her smile faltered at the frigid look he sent her.

"Don't stand there and pretend to know what I'm feeling. We're old school acquaintances if anything. You don't know me."

Serena bit back her sharp retort. Hurt was flitting through her body and familiar anger bubbled to the surface. Fists tightened at her waist.

"You're the same old Shields! Always putting people down. And I thought you had _changed_."

He laughed humorlessly. "Get it through that thick skull of yours, people will disappoint you."

She blinked up at the ebony-haired intern. "You're right about that!"

And with that, she whirled on the heel of her silver flat and left him at the bar, watching her go.

* * *

The crisp winter air was a welcome relief from the now crowded and heavy atmosphere swimming in Tryst. It was a little past eleven and heaps more people had arrived. The girls decided to duck out as they all had work the next morning. Well, except Serena.

"I _cannot_ believe him!" Serena fumed, hands clenched into fists at her side. A yellow taxi whizzed by, beeping erratically.

New York was indeed the city that did not sleep. Pedestrians were spilling out of bars in SoHo, happily drunk and scouring out for a late brunch or Chinese restaurant to fill their bellies.

Sighing, she tilted her head to the side, her eyes taking in the majestic beauty of the city. Inhaling deeply, she shook her head, lips pressed together.

"Don't waste your energy on him." Lita interjected. "Besides, Shields is just battling his own issues. He's probably regretting saying that to you."

Ami nodded. "There's a lot of pressure on him. He's in his final year of interning and he has to decide his area of specialization. It must be very stressful."

Serena let out an exasperated sigh as they walked down Lita's street. "Yes, but that doesn't give him the right to treat me like that! What is with guys these days?"

Her eyes glazed over suddenly and she let out a goofy giggle. Not all guys were complete arses.

"You won't believe what happened . . . "

"Does it have anything to do with that silver-haired cutie?"

"He asked me out on a date!"

Rei shook her head. "Serena, really, you have all the luck."

"I want our first date to be exciting! I don't want it to be the boring standard dinner date, you know?"

Ami grinned. "Right, don't want anything too close to the book. You need to do something out of your comfort zone. Both of you."

"Whoa, expert here." Lita joked, banging elbows with Ami who blushed.

"Oh . . . "

In Serena's drunken haze she suddenly had a brilliant and wonderful idea - an idea that could possibly bring her from unemployed to employed.

"That's it! I've got it!"

"Got what?" Mina eyed her slightly tipsy friend with a smile.

Serena paused, rubbing her goose-pimpled arms and then continued passionately, "Well, I was surfing the web this afternoon and found something. There is an opportunity at Glow NYC where you can propose your idea for a bi-weekly column. They usually are looking for something wacky and unique. I could write a column about experimental dating. What if I tried out wacky, new first dates and inspire other women and men to do the same?"

"This is beginning to sound too much like an overdone self-help book." Rei drawled but Serena shook her head fiercely.

"No, this will be innovative and fresh! I'll show you." Her eyes were glowing and hands trembling from the adrenaline coursing through her.

"That's a great idea! You could start with an intimate class of yoga for two." Mina chirped up. "I've always wanted to try that out! Imagine how much fun that would be on a first date."

"Awkward." Rei muttered.

Serena clapped her hands. "But that might be the point. It would break down the barriers so quickly, that you could almost jump straight ahead."

"Oh, like more intimate matters?" Mina joked.

"I'm so excited!" Serena squealed, her eyes bright, Darien quite forgotten. This was it!

* * *

A/N: Whoop! This should be fun ! :) Let me know what you think and please leave suggestions for potential awkward but fun first dates :D

L xo


	2. An Interview, a First Date, and The 100

A/N: Hiya, here's the newest installment of Game Changer. Hope you like it! BTW am always open to suggestions or ideas :) Cheers lovies - Loie.

Disclaimer: Naoko's.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Mina. " Serena moaned.

It was the second week after Serena had had the 'big' idea. AKA she'd had her first week being officially unemployed. So far, nothing had come of the idea. Mina had taken her into her apartment while she looked for a cheaper apartment. Things really weren't looking up at the moment.

"I approached Belle's columnist the other day and she didn't give me a second glance after I pitched my idea. Just said 'You can go now'."

Mina smiled from where she was in a twisted yoga pose. "You just need to keep pushing Serena, something will come of it." Pausing, she winced at the deep stretch. "I know this sounds cheesy but you really need to believe you can make it happen."

"I know. . . I have to keep trying. Gotta try and stay positive."

_Ring!_

Not bothering to look at the caller ID, Serena morosely flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Serena." A throaty deep voice echoed from the receiver.

Her eyes widened. _Diamond,_ she mouthed to Mina. Mina fell out of her pose and let out a loud peal of laughter, blonde hair all over the place. Grinning, Serena returned her focus to the phone. To Diamond.

"Hey Diamond. How are you?"

"I'm good. I wanted to see if you were free for dinner this evening. I understand if it's too short notice."

Serena smile widened as she played with a loose tendril of hair. Did she have any exciting plans for that evening? No way. Her day was looking up already. Maybe she'd get some inspiration from the date.

"No, that's perfect. Where should I meet you?"

"How would you like to try out Galantis with me? Try 7 pm?"

"Perfect!" She trilled. Noir! They were going to Galantis?! "See you there."

"Bye."

Turning to Mina she let out a squeal, her insides warm and her arms prickled with goose bumps.

"That was Diamond! He's taking me to Galantis! Maybe this is a sign! This could be my first column - perfect first date in a gorgeous restaurant!"

Mina clapped her hands together. "Noir is THE new hot spot! Everyone's raving about it right now. See, maybe it _is_ a sign! Come, I'll let you borrow my strappy heels."

"As a good luck charm?"

"They could be." Mina quipped cheekily. "I got my first photography job with these on."

Following her through the messy living room they stopped inside Mina's 'office' which was decorated with pages from fashion magazines, large posters of famous models, and row after row of expensive artsy designer shoes.

Grabbing the pair of simple violet stilettos with fine leather straps for around the ankle she passed them to Serena. And then held them back for one moment, her eyebrows raised. "These are really special."

"I won't destroy them!"

Mina nodded. "Okay. Now you have to go to at least one more magazine editor and pitch them your idea." Dramatically posing in the room, hands over her head, she simpered in a mysterious voice, "I have a good feeling about today."

"New age Mina?" Serena chortled. "But I think you're right, positivity is the way! Or at least pretending its going to really happen."

"Rei would club our heads together if she heard our self-help drivel."

"She'll be won over by the end of this. I'll prove it to her."

* * *

"I cannot believe this." Serena straightened her baby blue blazer. "Mina was so right! Positive thinking really does wonders."

The last part she said loudly. A man dressed in a flashy wool business suit raised an eyebrow at her.

"There's nothing wrong with talking to yourself!" She pointed out. "Some people need to relax."

The man looked affronted but he continued onwards down the crowded street. Her attention shifted to the more important factor at hand - to the overbearing, oppressive skyline building that contained the office of New York City's hottest magazine, LoCo.

Out of a stroke of universe magic, she'd found an ad online regarding a temporary position as a columnist at LoCo. Open interviews were occurring that day. Serena bit her bottom lip, rubbing away the minimal peach lip gloss she'd put on.

She would be fine. They would like her idea. No, love it and subsequently would hire her. _Yes, that's the way_.

With that thought in mind, she strode up the steep steps into one of the most famous editorial magazines . . . and felt her confidence falter when she saw the many people bustling about. All looking important and gorgeously dressed. Her eyes flickered down to her baby blue blazer and violet stilettos.

"What was I thinking?" Serena muttered. "Real winner here."

A soft voice in her head said, _Stay positive! Go in there and show them what you got!_

Eyes darting around once again she grinned. Whatever. They probably all were a bit loco as well.

Grinning widely she strode a bit more confidently and with a little step to her walk. As she stopped at the elevators she felt a hand tap her arm.

"Serena?"

Looking up to the source of the voice, she shrieked.

"Seiya!" Launching herself at him, she hugged him tightly, ignoring the curious stares and affronted looks from the flashy LoCo workers.

Inhaling, she immediately recognized the cucumber cologne that Diamond had sported. Must be popular, she thought as she stared up at Seiya. They both attended the same university and taken psychology modules together. She'd always felt something for him but never acted on it. For some reason she knew they wouldn't ever work like that . . .

"Serena. It's been too long!" Dimples deepened in his cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

Disentangling herself, she meekly smiled. "Well, you know - trying to get a job."

"Really?"

Blinking, she nodded, her blonde tresses flying. "Yes. Well I was working at Ansa and was released. The business went under. So now I'm here to propose a project. I notice they had some open positions for columnists."

"You're right, they do. Here, why don't I escort you to the office. Can help to know someone." Seiya nodded at her to follow him.

"That would be amazing! Thank you!"

Life could be fair sometimes, she thought to herself as they walked up the stairs.

"So what's your big idea?"

Serena grinned. Now was the time to win him over. "Well, I had this idea of how women and men have a terrible time in the dating scheme. I want to inspire people all over NYC to not settle for anything less. I am going to experiment and sort of guinea pig my way through new exciting and fresh dating ideas and reflect on how that affects the relationship."

Seiya grinned wolfishly. "Well, if you ever run out of options for men, I'm always free."

Blushing lightly, she socked him on the arm. "Of course, Seiya. Although I don't think that will _ever_ be an issue."

"Well, like I said, if it ever IS an issue, I'll be around."

The two of them sailed up in the elevator up to the twentieth floor. Serena stepped around uneasily - she wasn't a fan of elevators, what if one broke down and they went sailing down to the bottom floor?

Breathing a sigh of relief when they stepped out of the elevator, Seiya gestured to the room at the end of the floor.

Serena's eyes widened at the various covers of supermodels, fitness women, and famous actresses on past editions of LoCo. Part of her couldn't believe she was actually about to meet an editor of LoCo and have a chance to pitch her idea. It seemed quite surreal.

"Ready?" Seiya's eyes flipped down at her outfit - black pants and a white blouse - appropriate for the situation she thought. Except for the baby blue blazer and violet stilettos but hey, one needed to be unique.

"You look great. I'll introduce you then leave you with her. Don't call her Mrs. Makes her feel old. Her name is Anastasia."

Covering a smile, she nodded and followed him in. Her future boss sounded interesting at least.

_Tap tap_. Seiya poked his head into the doorway and then winked at Serena. "Come on."

Following him inside, she had to mask her face smooth to not give away what she was thinking - this lady was a nut! All on the walls were photos of her with famous celebrities, photos of when she was a model, and a wall of plaques. Sure, showcasing is nice, but in the office where you receive all your clientele?

"Hello Ana. This is Serena Tsukino here and she has an idea for the columnist position that she would like to pitch. I've known Serena since our days in university and she is a hard worker and full of enthusiasm. She would be a great addition to the team."

Serena didn't miss the look of longing in Ana's brown eyes. Of course. Seiya was a looker and full of charm. Their boss had a crush on him and if she had any shred of womanly intuition then she might guess that Seiya was interested in Serena. Great.

Trying not to feel deflated, she stepped in front of Anastasia. "Hello." Brightly smiling, she outstretched her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Ana took her hand and shook, stretching her gaze now to Serena. The lady wore next to no makeup but had impeccable skin for someone in her forties. Her ebony hair was in a pixie cut and she wore a stylish turquoise tam and a purple knit dress.

"Charmed." She simpered, and waved a hand at two seats across her meticulously arranged desk.

"Seiya, would you like to sit through this? Have a pot of tea?"

Seiya shook his head. "I have to go help Serge with the shoot but another time, Anna. Good luck, Sere!"

With Seiya gone, Serena felt the air cool and she looked up to see Anna who now was strictly business, hands folded together tightly.

"So you have a proposition?" Tapping her glasses on her straightened in her chair and regarded Serena. "You have five minutes. Go."

Inwardly, Serena blanched. This lady was so serious. But not with Seiya. What a basket case. _Well here goes nothing_, she thought.

Five minutes later - where Serena was talking about the different dates she would go on, Anna drew a hand over her throat signaling Serena to stop. Feeling red-faced and sick to her stomach, she waited for the verdict.

Anna rearranged her turquoise tam, her eyes intent on Serena's. "You've got it."

"What? I mean, erm, thank you so much!"

"I want to see a piece once a week. And I expect to see growth. I don't want you using people you know. Seiya is out of the question." Anna looked at her with a pen at her mouth. "Send it to me in an attachment. With photos as proof."

Feeling a prickle of foreboding go through her, Serena nodded obediently. She wouldn't question this crazy lady's jealous predilections. She needed the job and this would be a first step into the career she'd always wanted - to be a freelance writer.

"Thank you, Anastasia." Serena paused before getting up. "I really appreciate it."

"Get going then."

What a dismissal, Serena mused. But nothing could quell the happiness zigzagging through her system. Leaving the office with butterflies fluttering around wildly in her stomach, Serena flipped open her old Samsung phone and sent a bunch of texts to her friends.

_You won't believe it! I got it!_

Heart soaring, she skipped her way out of the building and checked her watch. She had time to get ready for her date with Diamond!

"Time to go."

* * *

Serena eyed the fancy building from the outside - encrusted with gorgeous tea lights and wispy trees hanging in the front area. She couldn't believe she was about to dine at THE Galantis restaurant in NYC.

The restaurant was squeezed in between one of the city's major hospitals and a large Macy's but with the trees and lights she felt like she was transported to someplace magical. Not that NYC wasn't magical. But this felt like an overgrown tea garden lit with lights and prepared for two. A portal into another world.

"Serena." A low husky voice said from behind her and she whirled around to see Diamond, dressed in a black suit, hair smooth and eyes shining mysteriously. A dimple creased his cheeks when he smiled and she felt her stomach warm.

"It's so nice to see you, Diamond." Serena felt herself inhale tightly. "This place is beautiful. I've always dreamt of coming."

Diamond chuckled, his eyes illuminated by the soft light from Galantis. "It's a special spot."

Pausing she felt childish almost next to Diamond. Shaking the thought away, she stepped next to him.

"Shall we?"

Serena nodded mutely and followed him into the restaurant, slipping her arm into his extended one. He smelt amazing, like fresh cucumber and sandalwood. High cheekbones and smooth pale skin caught her eyes as she gave him a sideways glance.

He looked like a model from a Burberry catalogue. Grinning to herself, she tried to stifle the fluttery excitement in her stomach at being at Galantis_. I am so lucky, Rei is going to be so jealous when I tell her_, she thought.

"Diamond. Pleased to have you back again." A waiter dressed in all black bowed to them. _Again?_, Serena thought to herself.

"Thank you Dina. Can we sit outside?" Diamond quipped, his face breaking into a smile.

Dina nodded, her cheeks stained red. _Clearly she has a crush on him_, Serena thought. What was with all the men in her life these days having ladies after them and then resenting her for it? It wasn't _her_ fault!

"Did I tell you you look gorgeous? That dress is stunning." His hand came lightly touch her at the middle of her back. Serena smiled at him weakly and thought of all the ways she would thank Mina for letting her borrow the dress.

"Thank you."

The waitress seated them - not before glaring at Serena timely and sending Diamond an adoring glance. Serena sat down gingerly on the dress and winced when the sequins began to dig and scratch into her upper thighs where the hem ended. Gorgeous dress but required patience to wear.

Serena sent Diamond a simpering smile. Since they had entered the restaurant she felt a dip in her interest in him. Somehow, they didn't seem to fit right. There was a tension she couldn't dispel between them and she didn't know why.

"So where do you work, Serena?" Diamond asked politely. Serena eyed the large black agate ring on his finger. Loaded. Blinking, she looked back at him and caught a sardonic expression in his eyes.

"I began a position at LoCo. I'm a columnist." Serena paused and blanched when she realized he was going to ask her what she wrote. And well - this was going to be included.

Breaking across his open mouth, she coyly asked, "May I take a picture of us together? This place is just so magical. I would love to have a photograph."

"Of course." Diamond smirked. "It is a special spot. I love coming here on a regular basis."

On a regular basis?!

In her head, she wondered if he was alone or with other ladies. What a winner he was. Her interest was quickly dissipating but the experience was worth it, or at least for the time being.

Standing up, Serena slipped next to him where he stretched a hand behind her and squeezed her on the hip. _Yeuch_, she thought. Snapping the photo quickly - perhaps because of the flash - an idea imprinted into her mind. A terrible, dramatic idea, but an idea nonetheless.

Clutching her stomach, she moaned, "Oh, I'm not feeling well. I'll be right back."

Concern pressed across his face. Concern for her or concern for his own self, she couldn't be sure, she thought snarkily. "Here, let me -"

Shaking her head, "No it's alright. I'll be right back."

Hunching down, she zipped her way into the bathroom and looked around appreciatively at the surroundings. Spacious - painted beige and brown - the scent of coconut burned in the air. Candles were lit and held in by lattice ceiling lanterns. An air of bohemia.

Serena checked her phone. 9:23 pm. This would be absolutely ridiculous if she did this. She should at least stay and wait out the date, maybe it would get better?

Would it?

Looking at her incredulous expression in the mirror she realized it wouldn't. Or at least she didn't have the patience to find out. That was her. Half way in one thing and half way out another thing. Mina would be so mad.

An itching sensation burned in the middle of her hand and she went to scratch her hand on her sequined dress. But her hand met something wet and sticky. A bright pink swab of gum was stuck in between the sparkling turquoise emerald sequins and meshed in deep.

"Noooo. How does this stuff happen?"

Her mind flashed to where she'd been to earlier that evening. She'd taken the transit - Mina lived all the way in Brooklyn, cheaper rent and closer to an office she liked to work at - she must have sat in gum on the subway.

Serena bit her lower lip and then glanced at her reflection; cerulean eyes were bright and shining.

"I need to clean this before Mina gets home." Serena felt a wobble enter her voice. "She's going to kill me!"

"Miss?"

The waitress, Dina poked her head inside the bathroom. "Diamond is wondering if you're okay?"

Serena grinned - momentarily distracted. Perfect. Dina could help her out. "Please tell Diamond I've contracted some sort of flu, and that I've taken a cab home. Please apologize for him. Since its not busy maybe you could keep him company?"

With that she flounced out the restaurant, leaving in her wake a gleeful Dina in the bathroom.

When Serena had made herself hidden from the restaurant, she heaved a sigh, pausing outside the bustling metropolitan hospital. An ambulance was whirling its signal and came hurtling down the road, whirling to a screeching halt at the entrance.

Leaning against a sturdy oak tree, she closed her eyes and breathed in silently_. What am I going to do? Mina could get in serious trouble because they don't even know she borrowed it._ Inhaling sharply, she bit her lower lip, and just when things were starting to look up too.

"Tsukino?" A familiar voice broke across her reverie. Not now.

_Not now!_

Serena opened one eye tentatively to see her occasional arch-nemesis, Darien Shields, loping towards her, a perplexed expression. Adorned in his green scrubs and glasses pushed up on the bridge of his nose - she had to admit, to the small voice in her head, that he was looking surprisingly yummy that evening.

Straightening up, she hoped it would be one of those rare days where they did get along.

"Hi Shields . . . " How was she going to put this? Did it matter? She rushed on, "I know we're not on the best of terms right now - well when have we ever been - but can you give me a lift home?"

His gaze extended bottom to top, taking in the stunning emerald dress and strappy violet shoes that wrapped around her ankle. "Where were you?"

"A date." Serena blew a wisp of hair from her eyes. "And it went horribly. But on the _bright_ side I got a job. Come on, can we go?"

Darien shook his head, his lips pressed into a smile. "You'll never change."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena glared at him and tried to pick at the glob of gum. Unsuccessfully. "Oh why _me_?"

"You still whine." Darien pointed out. "You're always asking me favors even if we are fighting. And you still are the most optimistic person I have ever met."

Her eyes cast up to Darien's. "Shields, for a moment it sounds like you actually like me." An impish smile played at her pert lips. "I don't find that unbelievable."

A familiar silver-haired man was walking down the street, a phone in his hand. Serena's eyes widened.

"Let's get going." She hissed, and swung her arm through his.

Darien's eyes followed her gaze. "Is that who you just went on a date with? The guy from the club who looks like he's had a bad dye job?"

"Give me your sweater." Serena hissed. Darien complied with a shake of his head, now openly laughing. Swinging her arms through it she topped her head with the hood.

"Good. I don't think I can handle him right now. I sort of walked out on him suggesting I had a case of diarrhea."

Darien's face blanched. "You didn't."

"I did." Serena smiled proudly. "He made me feel childish and silly. I wasn't feeling the situation. But gives me lots of fodder for my first column."

"Column?"

Serena's eyes snapped up to capture his. "Yes, hem, well I'm writing a sort of inspirational column weekly for women who don't date."

"What about guys?" Darien's voice was quiet and unreadable but she could sense something shift.

"Ah. Darien, how long has it been since you've last been on a date?"

_Silence. _

"Oh boy." Serena slapped him on the back gleefully. Her hood fell off and she let out a squeak, swinging it back on her head. "You need to get back in the game, hm?"

Darien's voice bristled. "I do NOT need to get back into the game. It's just - eh, been awhile."

"You mean never." Serena chortled and coughed at Darien's glare.

"You just need to relax. You're actually a pretty funny guy, Darien. Girls LOVE funny guys. And you have the whole sexy mysterious vibe down." At the last few words Serena felt her cheeks warm. Had she really just said that?

"Sexy and mysterious?" His voice was full of heat and Serena hid from his gaze by hoisting the hoodie farther over her head.

"Are we there yet?"

Darien nodded. Serena stopped and felt her mouth drop as her eyes took in the glistening, death trap he had stopped at. A motorcycle?

"I'd forgotten you drove this. I guess we'll have to get all close and personal." Serena smiled at his uncomfortable expression.

"Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Are you sure?" Darien drawled before handing her a helmet. "You have to wear one. I don't care if it messes up your hair."

"Oh relax, I'm not a peach."

"A peach?"

"Never mind. I'm tired."

Darien chuckled huskily. "I guess you are."

The lights were dim and the clock in the road churned warning them it was ten pm. Swinging on the bike behind him, she settled the helmet on her head and hooked her arms around his tight waist. Feeling sleepiness override her thoughts or instincts, she felt her head come down and lay on his back.

And darkness began to seep in. And silence.

* * *

"Serena?" Darien's voice called. "Wake up. We're here."

"Guys all want the same thing."

Poking her in the side, he persisted. "Serena."

"Sh-leave me alone. Pig."

Chortling, Darien leaned down and whisper-yelled in her ear, "Wake UP!"

Blinking sleepily, the sensation of lids heavy with salt, Serena looked up at the old condo where Darien was - on the other side of town where Mina was. Opps . . . had she really forgotten to tell him?

"I don't live here anymore. I'm with Mina." Serena mumbled sleepily, her arms still tight around his waist. "Just take me to your place."

"What?" His tone was sharp. "I don't think so. Where is Mina's?"

"Brooklyn."

Silence met her ears and she smiled happily, nudging her head into his back.

"See. S'told you it was far." Warmth met her cheeks. "Just take me home to your place. I'll sleep on the couch. I've had a long day, Shields. Time for some proper zzz's."

Hesitation. She could sense it. "I won't bite, you know."

"Alright."

The sound of the motorbike flying by alongside the beeping horns of NYC taxis and cars filled Serena's ears and for a moment she lifted her head to catch the late night NYC life. It was a Monday evening and the city that never slept was bustling and churning as if it were midday.

_This is the life_, she thought to herself as they passed Times Square. Somehow she'd gotten extremely lucky . . .

The bike slowed and then Darien stopped to a chugging stop. Serena looked up but couldn't see a condo in sight. Just a Fruit and Vegetable convenience store with signs scribbled in Chinese characters.

"We're here."

Serena followed dutifully, eying up the patrons of people lingering outside a dingy looking bar. Many were dressed in leather, tattooed and smoking. One had a tattered old blazer on with sneakers. It smelt of urine.

Serena tugged his arm. "Darien? Where do you live?"

He nodded to the building as they circled around after he'd parked it in the alleyway. "Right up there."

Her eyes travelled to his pointed hand. On top of the Fruit store?

Too tired to fathom anything more, Serena followed Darien past the alleyway and they caught sight of the rough people again.

"Oh. Darien. She's a looker. Give her a good time tonight, won't you?" An older man leered at Serena and she instinctively stepped closer to Darien. He glanced down at her, his sapphire eyes glittering in the dim light, then back to the man.

"Good night, Glen."

Unlocking the door swiftly, Serena followed in before he could utter another word. "He's kind of scary looking."

Darien shook his head and picked up a few of the bills in an overfilled. "He's harmless. Had a bad turn in life. Now he lives on the streets."

Gazing at him, she realized then and there that she did not know Darien, not really. This little facet of information intrigued her. And surprised her.

"Right, well you better listen to him." Serena continued at his confused expression. "Show me a good time."

At his affronted look Serena giggled triumphantly. "I mean, you better have some sweets and hot chocolate ready after I shower." She snagged the keys from his hand and waltzed up the stairs, tossing him the sweater.

"Why did I agree to this?" He muttered sarcastically, shaking his head at the shining emerald girl.

The flat was simple. One bedroom apartment and was clean. Many apartments in the city were rumored to be either filled with bed bugs or haunted. This one seemed like the shining diamond in the rough.

Darien's personality shone through - meticulous, organized, and clean. The bathroom was spotless, amazing for a boy really. Relaxing at the hot water, she felt herself humming and thinking about the day's events. She couldn't quite believe she'd snagged the job, seen Seiya, had a crazy boss and had a strange date with Diamond. To top it all off, she was now sleeping over at Darien's and getting a rare glance into his private life.

She slid out of the shower and found herself looking in the mirror of streaky makeup. The bathroom was painted a light green, a refreshing color, really.

"Darien?" She poked her head out of the bathroom and steam escaped the damp room. "I need some pajamas. I'm not getting back into that sequined trap."

"Tsukino, you're so needy tonight. Drive you here. Let me sleep here. I need pajamas." Darien mimicked with a crooked grin.

He threw her a pair of slacks and a t-shirt. "Enjoy. This will be your one and only chance to sleep in my clothes."

Glaring at him, she snapped the door shut and shimmied into the sweatpants and shirt. Unconsciously, she found herself inhaling the t-shirt. Clean but not poisoned with sandalwood. Her mind jumped to the date with Diamond and she grimaced. Better not think too much on that.

"Thanks." She exited the bathroom and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "I really appreciate you helping me out. Didn't expect all this really."

"So the date didn't turn out like you'd anticipated?" Darien looked at her curiously, and she resisted the urge to flick him in the nose.

"Nope. Wasn't my type. Any guy who makes you feel bad about yourself isn't typically a good sign." Serena paused. "Oh my goodness. I bumped into Seiya on my way to work and turns out my new boss has a huge crush on him. I think she partly dislikes me because of Seiya but hired me because she didn't want to disappoint him?"

Darien laughed gruffly. "Thinking too much Odango? Your head might explode."

"Anyways, thanks to you, I don't have to."

"What?"

"I don't need to think too much." She pointed to the television. "Are you going to turn that on or what?"

"God, I've forgotten how bossy you are."

"Can we watch The 100?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No Tsukino. I want to catch up on How to Get Away with Murder."

Serena rolled her eyes and snatched the remote from his hand. "Puh-lease. That show is lame. And anyways, I need Bellamy in my life right now after that horribly disappointing date."

"You shouldn't have gone out with bad dye job anyways."

She grinned, and shook her head slowly. "Oh Shields. I've missed you."

* * *

A/N: LOL. These two ;)

Revew pleeeeease! I'll love you forever 3


	3. A Sleepover, Martinis, And a Surprise

A/N: Yes! Loving this story so far. Having fun.

Disclaimer: Naoko's

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"Morning."

Serena mumbled and pulled the blanket tighter around her warm body. "Too early."

Darien snorted. "I know it's too early. Unfortunately some of us have to go to regularly scheduled work. You can let yourself out, I left a spare key for you that you can return sometime."

"S'ok."

And Serena just heard a husky laugh before the quiet settled in again.

Blinking, Serena pushed herself from her cricked neck position on the couch.

"What? I slept at Darien's...good grief."

Serena fished out her cell and winced at the blinking lights of twenty missed text messages, some from Lita, Rei, and Ami but mostly from Mina.

'Where are you?' 'Are you sleeping at Diamond's?' 'I'm locking the front door.' 'Night.'

Laughing, she flipped it closed. "Whoops."

It was almost noon. Serena pushed herself off the stiff couch, grimacing at the ache in her lower back. Her hair was a mess and her face felt clammy. It was time to get to work for the day.

Today could be a big day for her career, well her project. There was going to be a fashion shoot in the hospital atrium with lots of stars and powerful people. Serena hoped to sell her story to some big names and hopefully get them to follow her story. It was all about having social media following her story.

Eying the apartment, she whipped out her notebook and yanked a piece of paper from it with a loud rip.

_Thank you Darien,_

_(Hah we've graduated beyond last names! I suppose we'll see how long this lasts... :) _

_Talk soon,_

_S_

Smiling, she folded the lavender paper and placed it on the spotless kitchen table. Deciding she'd rather leave the area in Darien's dumpy clothes, she shrugged on her emergency flats and left in a whirl of knotted blonde hair.

* * *

"These are fabulous, Lita!" Serena exclaimed, eyeing the delicious blue martinis that Lita was filling with her blender.

"And strong too." Ami noted with a wink. "I think it may hit me hard."

"That's good!" Mina sang. "Reiko will be there tonight, right? There's your chance!"

Rei snorted "You don't need alcohol to talk to men. Look at Serena, slept at Darien's' after her date with a sexy silver-haired guy."

"Diamond was a complete bore. Besides, Darien and I surprisingly had a good conversation. He doesn't live in a condo but in a shoddy apartment down town next to a sketchy bar."

"No way." Mina mused aloud. "That's interesting because in high school he lived in that swanky condo near school."

"Maybe he didn't want to be identified with money."

"Maybe."

Serena crinkled her forehead. Darien had certainly surprised her that night! Taking a sip of the puréed blueberry martini she smiled. "These are so yummy! I think we need to do this weekly."

"Thanks. Actually, next week I want to try making a spicy hot Caesar with tequila instead of vodka. I need more girl dates. Cal and I broke up."

"When did this happen? Jeez girl, leaving us out of the loop!" Mina waggled a finger at Lita.

"I broke up with him after you had that great idea, Sere. I knew it was sort of a dead end and we didn't have anything in common. His idea of going out to eat was this hole-in-the-wall take out joint. I even got dressed up and felt ridiculous when we got there. That was the deal breaker for me."

"Ew."

Rei flicked the stem of her martini glass. "Yeah, I haven't had any luck in the dating department."

"Tonight, Ami will!" Mina sang.

Serena kept quiet - she wasn't about to divulge the mess of her mixed feelings over Darien... She wasn't completely crushing over him but instead was intrigued.

"What about you, Serena? Have you figured out what your first column will be about? I can't wait to read it! You better cite me in the acknowledgements at the end."

Serena's forehead wrinkled. "I texted Seiya as a last resort, but will just change his name. Although there's the issue of a photo but I could just take one of myself.

Lita topped up all the martinis glasses and plopped a few chunks of kiwi on top. "Wait, doesn't your boss not want you to use Seiya?"

Serena nodded with a roll of her eyes. "Umhm."

"So shouldn't you find someone else?"

"Well, I need to use Seiya for now until I find someone else!"

"What about Darien?" Rei asked, her lips curled into a wicked grin. "You two certainly have had some interesting run ins recently."

"Only as a last resort." Serena conceded.

* * *

Serena glanced around the room full of hospital employees, fashion photographers flitting about snapping shots, and the inhumanly thin models coursing down the runway.

"This is such a strange mix of people." She leaned over to Lita. "Check out the guy at the punch bowl. Wow, why couldn't I have a date with him?"

"Sere, what really happened with that date with Diamond?"

Snorting gently, she shook her head. "It was so terrible. I sort of pretended I contracted stomach flu and then dipped out of there fast."

"And then she slept over at Darien's!" Mina sang, grinning evilly a few seats away.

Serena shrugged, her eyes following Darien's retreating figure back to a seat with Andrew and some redhead. That redhead again...who was she? _Why do I even care? The jerkwad should find someone good,_ she thought to herself as she bit down on her lower lip. Shrugging, she turned to the girls.

"Well, I saw him when I was leaving the restaurant in a hurry and asked him for a ride home. I fell asleep and then forgot to tell him I lived in Brooklyn now. So then I asked him if I could stay the night. Nothing crazy happened!"

"Not yet." Lita tapped Serena lightly on the leg. "Just wait."

"I don't think so!"

"So how's the column coming then?"

"Well, I'm sort of out on a date so I need to find out my next victim. I mean date."

She leaned on her open palm and looked out thoughtfully at the crowd. "I want to talk up some of these fashion models and big names here so I can get a following on my column."

Mina nodded. "That's a grand idea! I can introduce you to Seva, the photographer, and he is connected with A LOT of people."

"Just need to find the date." Rei smirked. "Darien?"

Serena shook her head. "I can't. Well actually, I'm sort of breaking Anna's rules and taking Seiya out on a date. So we're going to skip the photo with him and I, and just have me in it."

"How is that possible if you're going to intimate yoga?"

"Well, I figured, take a picture of me getting stretched out." Pouting, she shook her head. "I don't know."

"Hey Seva! This is my friend Serena and she'd love to tell you about a little project she's working on."

Mina giggled behind her fingers as Serena loped after the tall Russian photographer who was listening to her intently.

"Maybe she could go for him?"

Lita gingerly took a sip of the bubbly rose champagne. "I think he likes you, Mina."

"Well, I wouldn't be against sharing for helping out Sere!"

"Always the sharing one." Rei muttered to Ami who laughed.

* * *

Serena came back to the girls who were now milling around the dessert table, sampling the little flavoured dollops of cheesecake, brownies, and chocolate-covered strawberries.

"I officially may have made it. Seva has promised to do a shoot on me and my date in two weeks time. As long as I've snagged someone. He says I have great charisma and that my idea is rad."

Mina squealed and a little drop of cheesecake fell from her mouth. Blushing, she wiped at her mouth. "See, this is so great! Sev is really great at promoting artists, models, and writers who are still struggling."

"Anastasia will be happy. I mean, this will give her magazine more publicity."

Lita flicked a stray hair from her eyes. "There you go. So I guess you won't be needing to do a piece on raw food or starting your own herb garden."

"Thank goodness! That is so your forte, Lita!"

Rei stretched her neck side to side. "But you have to find someone other than Seiya. I mean if Seva is going to do a photo shoot then you can't have Seiya. Anna will flip her shit from the sounds of it."

"She is a bit strange." Serena conceded. Swiping a chocolate-covered strawberry, she popped it in her mouth. "I'll figure it out."

Her pocket vibrated and she slid her blinking cell phone out.

"Uh oh..." She muttered. "Great timing, Seiya!"

"What is it?"

"Seiya's cancelled for tomorrow's intimate yoga class. And I'd planned out the funniest mode of transportation to get us there. Wah. I can't cancel my reservation."

"Reservation of what?" Mina piped up.

Serena's eyes glittered. "I can't tell you yet. It would ruin the fun. But it now looks like I will have to go to desperate measures."

Her eyes sought out Darien's dark figure. "You know, I may have to go against my word of ever dating the jerkwad. Come to think of it he isn't a complete jerk but he can definitely be bristly when he wants to."

Rei chuckled. "Told you so."

Serena straightened her shoulders. "I'll be right back."

Darien was chatting rather amiably to the handsome redhead who was about Darien's height. Serena felt a quiver go through her as she approached them but she swallowed tightly, trying to squash the insecurity.

_Just because you're short doesn't mean anything_, she thought to herself indignantly. _And you are just as possible candidate for the jerkward even though you don't have a medical degree. You are charismatic and fun._ And another idea had begun to bloom in Serena's mind but she wouldn't say anything to Darien till after.

"Heeeey Darien!"

Darien paused mid-sentence to look at the short blonde bedecked in a rich violet knit dress that ended at her knees and exposed her shapely legs through gray tights and ankle boots. Serena played with the end of her sleek ponytail and smiled charmingly up at the two of them.

Blinking, he looked at the red-head who was watching him with a calculating look. "Serena, this is Stephanie. Stephanie, Serena."

Serena extended her hand out to the redhead who shook her hand, a warm smile gracing her porcelain features.

"Nice to meet you, Serena."

"You too! I was wondering if I could steal Darien away from you for a moment? I'll be quick, promise!"

Stephanie waved her hand. "Not at all. Go on. I'm going to get another marguerita. I'll just be over by the bar, Dare."

Serena watched the beautiful, elegant redhead walk over to the bar smoothly in her six-inch heels. Lucky fox. She turned to Darien with a pixie smile. "Dare?"

"Yes. What's up?"

"Hmph. No 'glad to see you made it out alive from my place?'" Serena quipped, her hands folded across her chest.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it was fine. Although anyone whose slept over has complained about the couch."

"Yes, I had a crick neck, that's for sure. Erm, okay, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Okay."

Serena shifted her weight and bit her lower lip. "So you see, my date tomorrow cancelled, Seiya,"

At Seiya's name, Darien's brow tightened marginally and he nodded. "Uhuh . . ."

"And well, I have this extravagant date planned for tomorrow and I was wondering if you could step in. Just this once?"

Darien looked down at her blankly.

"You're asking _me_ out on a date?"

"Aw, come on Shields. It can't be that bad to go out on a date with me. I mean I'm charming, good-looking and it will get YOU back into the game. All positives in my book."

"Don't say that." He hissed, and Serena swore she saw him glance back to Stephanie who was now chatting flirtatiously with some blonde-haired model.

"And then maybe you can snag a date with Ms. Foxy over there. I mean you are already on a nickname basis with her. Dare?! Frosty Shields has a nickname."

"Her name is Stephanie." Darien said through gritted teeth. "Alright, well where are we going?"

Serena shook her index finger at him. "Uh uh. That's the fun of this date. You can't have an idea. It will ruin the spontaneity and suspense of it. Duh. That's what I'm going for with this column."

Darien squeezed the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "I feel like I'm going to regret saying yes to you."

"I think at the end you'll be thanking me! And besides, it's one date. You'll be fine. I'll get my write up done and you'll get your feet warm."

"You mean wet." Darien shook his head at her. "Alright. I'm in. What time and where do I meet you?"

Serena giggled at this, her hand grabbing a swatch of her dress. "I'll be picking you up! Does seven pm work?"

"You don't have a car Serena, how are we going to get there, on a magic carpet?"

Snorting, she shook her head. "Just wait and see. Go on and catch up with Foxy, I see her watching us. Seriously, you'll be thanking me later."

With that she flounced away, blonde hair sparkling in the light. Darien watched her go shaking his head slightly before heading to the bar to talk some more with Stephanie.

"Bing bing! Success!"

Rei sipped her water. "So you asked Darien did you?"

Serena nodded proudly. "Yep!"

"He has no idea what he's getting himself into." Lita chortled.

"I want to hear all about this. How about we plan for a girls night at my place on Thursday?"

Mina snagged a sip from Rei's drink. "Sounds good. And we can discuss the details of a thanksgiving trip away to my cottage in the Laurentian mountains. And Sere, if you and Dare are getting along by then you can invite him along too."

Serena was too busy reading through a text message from Seiya, apologizing profusely for not being able to come. Smiling to herself she wrote him back, saying not to worry.

* * *

A/N: I laughed myself silly through this chapter because the next one is just so hilarious. Oh deah, Darebear has NO idea what he's getting himself into!


End file.
